TRON: Age of XANA 2
by Novanto
Summary: [REWRITE OF the original Age of X.A.N.A.] XANA's back... and he needs help! Deep in the Grid, a malicious program is draining his power. With the help of an American illusionist, the forces inside the mysterious Sky Sanctuary, and a security program, can they save the AI before the Grid, and the entire planet are conquered by the MCP?
1. XANA's Torture

**Novanto's Note: **Let the new and improved Age of XANA begin!

* * *

_Location: Arjia city ruins, The Grid. Philadelphia, Penn. USA  
Time: 6:00 AM, Eastern Standard Time (12:00 Midnight, Central European Time)_

A scream of pain pierced the empty silence of the ruins of Arjia City. The noise came from an underground laboratory where a humanoid figure with white hair and red markings on his outfit was clamped to the wall. On a nearby monitor, a face made entirely of polygons glared at the prisoner. "I ask again, XANA. Give me what I want, Your power, and you can go free."  
The figure looked up, his red eyes showing determination concealing a great deal of pain as he panted. "N... never. I would rather die than surrender to you. I would rather my old adversaries... terminate me... than be absorbed... by an overgrown digital board game." Glitches ran up and down the male's body as an Eye of XANA symbol on his torso glowed.  
"Very well."  
The wall XANA was attached to began to flash, and the program screamed in pain. "HELP ME!"

Miles away, a black tower standing in a courtyard began to glow red as the computer containing it released a black cloud. The cloud hurried away toward a boarding school in France, Kadic Academy, where a black-haired young man tossed and turned in his bed. The spectre turned away from the boy and headed to a lab beneath an abandoned factory. The lab's powerful computer rose up before the cloud, which stretched out a hand-like appendage toward a lever and pulled before diving into the machine.

Inside a dark ocean, a sphere began to glow. Within, a virtual world suddenly shone with light, revealing an expanse of sandy deserts, glaciers, mountains, and forests with towers scattered among the landscape. In the Desert, one such tower began to glow, triggering a program that hadn't been used in nearly a year. Back at the school, a laptop began to beep.

* * *

**Novanto's Note: **to read about the Sky Sanctuary, which is where the black tower in a courtyard is, read this: fav . me /d634w82

To read about the new OC, read this: fav . me /d634xay

* * *

RESPONSES:

Guest: Don't you worry, I plan on it this time.


	2. The Sky Sanctuary

**Novanto's Notes**: The Statues are based on the Yu-Gi-Oh (do not own!) cards known as the Agents. In this case, Agent of Force - Mars, Agent of Creation - Venus, Agent of Miracles - Jupiter, and Master Hyperion. The region itself is based on the Sanctuary in the Sky. The Fountain is the Fountain in the Sky.

* * *

A year has passed since X.A.N.A., the artificial intelligence hell-bent on enslaving or destroying humanity (whichever came first), was stopped by Jeremie Belpois and his friends. At the moment, he was asleep in his room, dreaming of the day he first met his girlfriend Aelita Stones. The blond was roused from his slumber by a familiar beeping coming from his laptop. "No, it can't be…" Jeremie muttered as he slipped his glasses on and stumbled slightly toward his computer. "He can't be back, it's just not possible." The boy opened the computer to reveal the superscan showing two signals. One indicated an active tower on the virtual world of Lyoko, and the other displayed the presence of another virtual world somewhere in the Digital Sea.

Suddenly, an email alert popped on the screen. "Hello Belpois. Did you miss me? As much as it pains me to say it… I need your help. I trust you noticed the other virtual world in the scan? The creator of that world may prove to be of use. Now that all of that is out of the way… HELP ME! I AM IN A LOT OF PAIN! If you don't, something far worse than I will be created, and it will be unstoppable. Your mortal enemy, X.A.N.A. PS: If this was a trick, you and your friends would be possessed right now."

"I can't ignore this." Jeremie muttered as he picked up his phone. "You better not be pulling my leg, and you can guarantee I will find out how the heck you survived." He sent a text to his friends list: Odd Della Robbia, Yumi Ishiyama, Ulrich Stern, Aelita, and William Dunbar, telling them to meet him at the factory.

"Alright, Einstein, why did you wake us up in the middle of the night?" Odd asked. The others agreed, annoyed.

"Because of this," Jeremie displayed the email, as well as the results of the scan. "I checked; there is indeed another virtual world."

"I say we check it out." Aelita commented.

"But how? The Skid was destroyed, remember?" Ulrich pointed out.

"Not for long." Jeremie replied, holding up a flash drive on a cord. "I had a feeling it would be destroyed at some point, so I copied the code." He smiled. "Go on, get in the scanners! That means you too William!"

The raven-haired male pumped his fist and got in the elevator, a smirk on his face. The others followed him, with similar emotions. They all smiled as the three cylinders stood open before them. Aelita, Yumi, and Odd got in first. "We're ready, Jeremie!"

"Alright. Transfer Aelita, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Odd." Jeremie called out. The three Scanners closed on their occupants. "Scanner Aelita, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Odd." Rings of light moved up and down on the three. "Virtualization!" A gust of wind and a flash of light erupted in the cylinders.

Inside a large spinning blue room with a blue floor marked with the Eye of X.A.N.A., three wireframe figures appeared, and quickly filled in with color. A pink-outfitted girl, another wearing mostly purple, and a blond wearing a purple cat-like outfit dropped to the floor. A moment later, the other two boys, one wearing yellow and the other in a black bodysuit marked with red highlights, followed soon after. "Surprised I'm still wearing this." William commented as he examined his outfit. "Though I am glad I don't have that mark on my chest."

"As are the rest of us." Ulrich replied as he patted William's shoulder. The room slowly came to a stop and the group exited heading toward an elevator that took them upward to an empty hanger.

"Uploading the Skid now." Jeremie's voice echoed. Before the group, a massive submarine materialized with a main chamber at the top and four pods along the sides. "Get in." The five Warriors quickly stood on a set of teleport pads, which sent Aelita to the pilot's chair above and the other four to the pods. "Ready for launch." Aelita nodded as the braces holding the Skidbladnir withdrew. Aelita gently piloted the sub up and out of Sector 5.

"Preparing to dive … now." She commented as the ship plunged into the Digital Sea and exited Lyoko's hub. "Rotation." Adjusting itself for better sea travel, the Skid took off into the distance. As the ship traveled, William spoke up. "Guys, I think that XANA really might be in trouble."

"What makes you say that?" Yumi asked, curious.

"Well, I've been having nightmares lately…"

"Go on."

"I could see someone whom I guess is XANA hanging on a wall… some face was glaring at him, talking… and then suddenly I was XANA. The face activated something that caused a lot of pain. I could hear me-him screaming."

"Sounds horrible." Ulrich said.

"Coming up on the new world now." Aelita noticed.

The world seemed smaller than most to Odd. The opening at the bottom was sealed with a symbol of Mars, instead of the Eye. As the ship approached it slid open for them, with Jeremie not having to do a thing. "That was odd. Might as well go in." The Skid rotated into its upright position and went inside, the gate closing behind it.

The Sea that the ship burst from was tinted sky blue. Above, a small landmass hovered in the air. As the ship passed toward the "sky," they saw a marvelous temple complex. It had a Greek-style theatre on one side, a ruined courtyard on another. Above the whole thing, a stone tower stretched.

"Wow, this place is…" Yumi began.

"Beautiful." Aelita continued.

"Amazing." Ulrich commented.

The Skid came to a stop near a large staircase at the front of the pavilion. Disembarking, the Warriors walked over to a life-like statue of a muscled figure with wings. The figure held a hammer in its left hand as it stood at attention like it was guarding the area. "The Agent of Force," Yumi read the label along the pedestal. "Doesn't sound like a guy you want mad at you." Passing the statue, the entered a doorway that led toward a room whose main feature was the large fountain. In front of the fountain stood another angel statue, a female with three orbs suspended in front of her in a triangle formation. The statue's label read "Agent of Creation."

The fountain had a staircase leading toward the pool. Four sculptures held spears that directed water toward the large pool. A figure in black sat in a lotus position staring at the waves, seemingly unaware of the Warriors' presence until he stood up. Almost by instinct, they five drew their weapons. "I mean you no harm, visitors." He said with a smile. "If I did, you'd all be taking a dip in the Sea!" The male bowed. "How rude of me. My name is Aden Taylor, and this, is the Sky Sanctuary!"

"Did you make this place?" Aelita asked as she looked around.

"No, but my dad did." Aden shrugged. "I'm sure you'll want to set up a connection with the virtual world you come from?" Aelita nodded. "Then follow me."

Aden led the group out back toward the stone tower. "Hey Aden, what's up there?" Odd asked, curious.

Aden glanced upward. "That's the Observatory. It's hard to explain without seeing it first hand, but first, let's set up that connection." He led them toward a smaller courtyard, where a black Tower stood, along with yet another angelic figure.

"That looks like one of the Towers from our own world."

"Huh. Small world. If you need me, I'll be in the Observatory." Aden bowed his head and headed back toward the building as Aelita entered the Tower. The other Warriors decided to wander around the region. William chose to follow Aden. Ulrich and Yumi headed off toward the lobby as well, only to enter one of the doors. Odd chose to stay behind.

A moment later, Aelita exited the Tower to see Odd snoozing on the Statue's head, cured up like the cat he appeared to be. "Wake up sleepyhead!"

"Okay…." Odd stretched… and promptly fell off much to Aelita's amusement.

"Connection is established, Aelita." Jeremie called in. "Is the new world alright?"

"It's beautiful, Jeremie!"

"Yeah, Einstein, you should see it!"

"Putting on screen… Wow. This is amazing! Can you give me an aerial view?"

"Of course." Aelita waved her hand over her bracelet, causing two pink wings to appear. She flew up to get the best view of the region.

"Wow…" Jeremie muttered, awestruck as he subconsciously instructed the computer to record the view. "XANA definitely didn't make this."

"We found someone else here who says his father did. I'll show you." Aelita flew over to the Observatory entrance. Walking inside, she found a staircase wrapping along the inner wall. Aelita, now joined by Odd and the others, quickly made their way to a room upstairs. Inside, they found Aden and William discussing over a map of the Digital Sea that was suspended at eye level. At the back of the chamber, a statue that appeared to have wings of fire and held a model of the solar system stood watching them.

"...There's nothing up there!" William said, gesturing to an area above the map. "I had a connection to XANA, and he filled the entire Sea at multiple times!"

"Then explain to me this." Aden replied as he gestured toward the same area. "There's a large, massive cluster of network blocks over here like a massive continent…" He gestured to another area that had only a few blocks, "and over here there are only a few, like rocks in an ocean."

"Hmm…"

"Guys, it's almost 3 AM." Jeremie said. "If we want to make it to class, we need to leave."

"If you need to be devirtualized, you're going to have to exit the tower." Aden added. "We can explore the Sea after your school day. Oh, and there's a docking bay for your ship at the bottom of the region. Simply head toward the lit circle." With that, the five Warriors left the room, leaving Aden alone with the statue. "They seem nice." He watched as the Skid left the region and headed across the Sea to Lyoko.

* * *

Review!


	3. The Stranded and the Sunken

**Novanto's Note:** Glad to see the fanbase for Age of XANA is back! :-D you all have no idea how happy that makes me!

Anyway... This chap was written while listening to the soundtracks for TRON: Legacy and Evolution.

* * *

The next day, Thursday, was spent in anticipation of returning to the world they had discovered. William got next to no sleep due to his nightmares and was irritable and tired the entire day. He did manage to lighten up when he got to the Factory after class. William had appreciated Aden's company, and had even found out a few things about him like how Aden had been scanned when he was a child, and that he spent an hour in the Sanctuary each day with his dad.

The Warriors made their way to the Sanctuary, where they entered through the glowing circle. The area they had entered turned out to be a docking bay. Aden greeted them with a tired yawn. "Welcome back!" he shouted up at the Skid before directing them toward a dock port. Aelita nodded and maneuvered the Skid to the hanger, where three clamps held the ship in place.

"Prepare to disembark." Aden commented as he tapped at an interface, causing the group to teleport out of the Skid. "So… Who's up for the official tour?"

"Yeah sure, why not?" Odd commented.

"Okay. Well, this here is the docking bay. It's built to hold a bunch of Digital Sea vessels, including my own: The Caliburn." Aden pointed at a teardrop-shaped vehicle hovering above its landing pad. "If you want to view the technical manual, Jeremie, there's a pdf in the tower." Aden patted the vessel as he passed it on the way to a sliding door. "This here's the elevator, which leads straight to the lobby." A pleasant and slightly mystifying tune played in the small space. Before the door dinged and revealed the large fountain. "Speaking of which, welcome to the lobby." He headed toward a door that bore a familiar red cross and opened it, revealing a modern-looking hospital bed with other assorted medical tools. "This is the infirmary. Since we can't literally break a leg or something it's mostly just for show, but it still works!" Closing the door, Aden headed toward a double archway along the right wall from where they stood.

The group stared in awe at the sheer size of the library they stood in. Books, DVDs, and tapes lined the shelves of the two-story room. On the floor below, a few chairs, tables stood scattered around, and in the Center, a statue stood with one wing folded holding a book in one hand. "This is the library, nothing all that important here, just a reading space." Aden led the way down past the statue. "And this guy here is the Agent of Wisdom."

The Warriors looked around. "How many of these are actually books?" Ulrich asked.

"About one hundred or so. Mostly it's just for show. This library is basically the entertainment area. To your right is the game room and movie theatre." Aden led the way out toward a small courtyard with collapsed columns. Yet another Agent statue stood looking out over the edge. "This is the ruined courtyard, an area where one goes to simply be alone. The Agent of Judgment here doesn't talk much, but he's a great listener."

"You act like he's alive." Yumi commented.

"I am alive." The statue intoned as it turned around. Instinctively, the five visitors trained their weapons on it. "I mean you no harm, children. My name is Saturn, at your service." The being bowed.

"All of the Agents are alive; they are the Sky Sanctuary's defense system. There are seven total, I believe you've all met six of them." He beckoned back toward the lobby. "C'mon; let's meet the last one in the arena: Earth, the Agent of Mystery." Going around the fountain, he led the way toward the Greek-style theatre. Turning around after passing the entrance, they found a white-robed figure holding a short staff. "This is the training area. It's designed to help master Lyoko abilities."

He placed his hand on the orb topping Earth's staff, which promptly glowed white as the floor began to shift. Sections began to rise, others fell, and others parted entirely to reveal the Sea below. Two targets materialized on some of the pillars as Aden prepared to run the course. Drawing two daggers, he teleported to the top of one and charged. Jumping over gaps he vanished and reappeared behind the first and back-stabbed it. The target promptly dissolved. Aden's eyes began to glow as he began to manipulate the faint mist into a fog as he dashed up and destroyed the next target. Jumping down, he shut the field as the Warriors politely applauded.

Jeremie cleared his throat. "Excuse me, but do you mind me asking what your abilities are?"

"Not at all. I can teleport and cast illusions. That fog wasn't really there, but you and the target thought it was."

"Wow."

"Guys, why not show him Lyoko? We can trust him."

Aden smiled as he led the way back to the docking bay. There, he walked over to a console and released the Skid's clamps before hopping into his own ship and opening the hole. The submarine promptly dived down into it followed by the Caliburn. Upon exiting the Sanctuary, Aden followed the Skid back to the Warriors' virtual world. The two ships surfaced in the Desert Sector's Sea. Aden looked around as they headed for Sector 5. "This is amazing. Who built this?"

"A man by the name of Franz Hopper." Jeremie replied.

"Hopper? My dad talked about him." Aden said in surprise as the Skid passed through Carthage's outer shell. "He said that Hopper was a genius when dad worked for him. I never got to meet him, myself."

"Wow…"

The Skid parked at its hanger as the Caliburn parked near the Desert sector's data stream. "There's something familiar about this area… but I can't put my finger on it." Aden muttered to himself. He opened the Caliburn's rear doors and backed into the data stream. A loud thunk in the rear alerted the pilot to the fact that his instinct had been correct and closed the door.

"Everything alright Aden? Are you okay?" Yumi asked as the teen parked out in the Desert.

"I don't know, Yumi. I'm okay though." Aden replied as he got out. He slid open the door to find an unconscious avatar sitting inside. The Warriors and the Rogue pointed their weapons at the figure as he woke up.

He wore a green-yellow outfit, brown bracers, and clawed boots. On his back was a straight sword. He had brown hair and his eyes, when they opened, were green. "Ow… what year is it?"

"Uhh… 2010." Aden replied.

"And you are?"

"I'm Aden Taylor. You?"

"Novan Taylor. I have a nephew with your name."

Aden was shocked for a second before hugging Novan tightly. "Hi, uncle."

"Hello nephew. It's been so long!"

"Excuse me, Novan, but who are you?" Ulrich asked.

"I worked for Franz Hopper. I was the first person to use the Scanners. However, Xana apparently knocked me into the Desert Sector's data stream, and I couldn't get out." Novan shuddered. "I could see the entire Desert as though I was the entire sector. I wanted to help you Warriors, but I couldn't."

"How can we prove what you are saying?" William asked, suspicious.

"Because of this," Novan replied before suddenly drawing his sword and stabbing himself with it, devirtualizing.

On the computer, a Lyoko ID card appeared, with Novan's stats on it. Down in the Scanner room, a figure stumbled out gasping as though he hadn't breathed in a very long time (which technically he hadn't). Novan wore simple blue jeans, black boots, and a green tee-shirt under a lab coat. After pausing to catch his breath, Novan stood up and walked to the elevator, joining Jeremie there. He then proceeded to open a protected file. "This file contains something I designed, two somethings to be precise: blueprints for a pair of Sectors." One sector appeared to be volcano-based, while the other was made entirely of solidified clouds.

"In their own way, these Sectors are beautiful."

"Me and my brother worked hard on them before Mr. Hopper requested I test out the Scanners. I suppose my brother, Aden's father, tried to continue it but eventually just locked up the files using a password only we knew." Novan glanced at the computer's clock. "It's getting late; you should all get to bed." He quickly activated the Materialization program and got the others, aside from Aden, out. "You all go on; I'll be fine."

The group murmured amongst themselves, and left. Aden simply sat on top of the Caliburn. Throughout the night, uncle and nephew simply chatted about the years they had spent apart as Novan put the final touches on the Sectors and Aden began syncing the Sky Sanctuary with Lyoko. After they finished, Aden left to return home.

_On the Grid, the events of TRON: Legacy occur and Rinzler plunges into the Sea of Simulation. He sinks down, and as he passes into the Digital Sea, his circuitry changes from red to white._

Aden piloted the Caliburn through the calm Digital Sea. As he reached the familiar group of network blocks that contained the Sky Sanctuary, he noticed a black figure slowly drifting down from the "surface." Getting closer, Aden saw that it was a person. "Oh my…" Reacting fast, he activated a shield in the rear section designed to keep Digital Sea water out and scooped up the figure. Aden then continued toward his region. Exiting the Caliburn, he summoned the Agent of Creation. "Venus, get down here, we have an injured guest!" The female angel quickly helped carry the black-suited figure to the infirmary bed. "Watch over him; I'll be back tomorrow with the gang."

* * *

**NN: **Well, we have Tron in here, as well as an edited version of AoX's original OC.

And yes, those two extra Sectors WILL be added.

Next time: The group meets Tron, and discovers that they can now virtualize themselves straight to the Sanctuary!

**Read and Review!**


	4. AoX2 character Applications

**Novanto's Note: **Greetings programs and Lyoko avatars!

I am now accepting cameos for Age of XANA 2. Me and a friend will be creating two app templates: One for being a Lyoko Warrior, and one for being a program.

* * *

Programs:  
NOTE: in this section, only fill in User Age outfit if you wish to be a User (meaning you get zapped by the laser)  
Program Name:  
Program Residual Self Image (That means looks):  
Program Personality:  
Program Function:  
Program Background:  
User Age:  
User Outfit:

Avatars:  
Name:  
Age:  
Avatar appearance:  
Weapon:  
Abilities:  
Personality:  
Background:

* * *

**Novanto's Note: **Only one character TOTAL per person, not one each! No due date ATM.


End file.
